


Arachne x female reader

by Day0835



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime, Arachne - Freeform, F/F, Lemon, Yandere, Yuri, Yuri yandere, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day0835/pseuds/Day0835
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't considered a threat mostly because no one knew she was alive, no one knew she existed.Her name no, that doesn't matter she had a...someone you would call a lover. Yeah lover, her lover was someone you could say was very well hated among the community in death city. It was s Arachne didn't have a weapon but they were wrong, she did and she wasn't about to let anyone find out or take her away, mush less even touch her. Yes Arachne would restrain her in chains if she had to not been practically already doing.<br/>"She's mine death, if you try to even take or touch her I'll take what's most precious from you."<br/>-------<br/>"What if I had never met you? <br/>What if I had been found by lord death first?<br/>What if I was tough to hate you?<br/>What if I would of had a happy childhood?<br/>What if I would of had a real family?<br/>What if I never loved you?<br/> What if-"<br/>"Your mine I won't allow anyone to take you away from me understand? Your mine."<br/>A/N<br/>Arachne is going to be a little yandere<br/>P.S<br/>yeah no Arachne's is totally going to be Yandere<br/>P.P.S<br/>Arachne x female character but you can change it to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meanie

Yeeaaaahhhh

I'm hitting my story of with a lemon!

Warning!

You have been warned!

 

"Arachne" 

Sweet bliss, it was flowing through her body as if someone was cressing from her head to her toes. Maybe she was she just couldn't tell.

"Your adorable" 

she spoke in a honey drip voice whispering in her ear as if scared that if she spoke too loudly her lover might break.

"No more...ah....AH!" 

The fragile girl underneath the hourglass shaped one moaned in pain and pleasure. As if her words would reach Arachne's ears maybe they did, only fueling her fire, her cold hands danced on her overheated body as if responding to her, to Arachne. 

"My, my, my, what a naughty body you have, your small buds just waiting to be tasted. And this place how lewed it's already dripping, what would happen if I were to-"

"Ahhh! Stop! No more! Stop, your being mean again." 

Tears seeped out of her eyes her small body quivering she was being to rough but when wasn't Arachne being too rough. Never the less she yearned for Arachne's touch, she was, thanks to Arachne's of course, somewhat of a madist, but she would never admit that. 

"I'm sorry, I made you cry, I just couldn't help it you were just too cute~" 

she says with a tint of bright red kissing her pale checks. Her hand slips under her lovers,or should I say Arachne's shirt that she borrowed the night before for the same activities, cressing she small breast,she was still developing. Arachne's small petit lover mewled as she felt her had sliding in all directions that is until she stopped and pinched.

"Hah! No not there don't pinch there!" 

She squirmed underneath her, her small hands on top of Arachne's trying to get her to stop, trying. She finally let go only for Arachne's hands to travel lower exploring her like always.

"If you don't want me to pinch then I'll bit~" 

she gave her a sadistic grin. She took hold of the raven girls rosy bud in her mouths earning whimpers and small moans. Arachne knew everything, her sweet spots and the spots that made her wither in pain, for example her hair if you were to pull it of course it would hurt but if you pulled at the ends lightly pleasure would course through her.

"Please~ Please Arachne~ I can't anymore~" 

pear tears rolled down her slim white face, her lover still sucking and pinching slightly. She was wet, she could feel it her in moist black frilly paints, her lower area begging to be payed attention to. Her lover looked at her with spidered webbed eyes that held nothing but greed and lust moved her hand to her mouth and said.

"Lick- your very moist and warm but without this it'll hurt and I can't hurt you at least not like that." 

Her much younger lover was kissed by red flames as her checks heated up even more and became a licked sundown red. She opened her mouth and licked just as Arachne had taught her much longer before, her lover stopped and watched with passion, she had already cum more than once just like her younger small breasted lover. Arachne lowered her head to the girls frilly panties she was soaking and she was pleased, Arachne could feel her lovers glaze as she looked to see what she was doing. Her black panties were soon removed and Arachne had spread her legs, immediately knowing what she was going to do the blue eyed girl tried to close her legs. Only to have them spread wider, taking Arachne's fingers out her mouth only to have them be forcefully inserted again and moved around her mouth going in and out she tried to stop Arachne with her own small ones.

"Mmm...ahah...hu.ugh.fu..mmmMM!" 

Arachne had inserted her fingers into her, spreading her tight walls painfully, taking her had out of her mouth Arachne slipped a finger then two into her lover. After hearing a few moans she carefully slipped in a third pulling them apart was more than difficult and defiantly more painful for her lover. She curled her finger and thrusted them with a slow then somewhat fast pace playing with her tiny flower causing more then enough encouraging moans to go painfully fast. 

"N-no~ s-stop I'm going t-to-ahh" 

Her lover had come her sweet juice running down Arachne's hand as she licked it up. Her lover, that was out of breath was lying down eyes watching and fighting off the monsters of sleep.

"Arachne...." 

Her lover said in a timid voice as Arachne fully turned towards her she said

"Only I...."

"If you feel like that then next time I'll have you do something even more dirty."

Arachne smirked watching her face be kissed with roses.

"Meanie...." She fell asleep Arachne covered her with their black blanket and put her head on her breast she cuddled closer subconsciously.

"I love you." She kissed her forehead and fell asleep holding her tightly with the black blanket wrapped around the both.


	2. Wedding Ring

A pale black haired girl was running through the spidered webbed woman's mansion no one bothered to help her this had been one of the many times she's tried to escape. She runs into a bathroom knowing all too well that the front doors and exits would be locked it was how she was caught the last five times. It wasn't long before she hear banging from the other side of the black wooden door.

"Wúqíng-chan !! Why are you running away!? Get out of there!!"

Another set of banging proceeded after her erie sentence her voice was filled with lust and power she knew what would happen if she was caught. Wúqíng knew all too well having the situation be repeated many times before.

"Wúqíng-kun, why don't you understand my feelings? WHY!?"

The banning was getting louder the door shook on its hinges screaming at her to make a choice begging her to respond to the older woman's pleas.

"How am I supposed to understand!? Isn't it obvious that I'll run away!? Oh yeah, if I escape from the windows...what, there aren't any even if this place is a bathroom!? How did it come out like this? Did I do something!?" 

Her mind was tearing its self up fearing her situation would only progress into further hanging her in Arachne's hold.

"Hey, come out of there!!" The banging continued it was clear she had no intention of stopping. "I'll break the door! Hey, hey!! If you won't come out soon, I might hurt you lots and lots you know!?" She bangs on the door again "But I really love you so much Wúqíng-chan, so don't make me do anything like that!! If you will persist to stay in there...Oh, what should I do!? Yes! I will die here for you!! If you keep hating me, there aren't any means of me living!!" The banging wouldn't stop ringing in her ears like loud wedding bells she was certain to hear if she was caught into her web. Arachne was capable of many things such as this after all she had told Wúqíng that if she tried to escape again she would not let her go until she passed out from exhaustion no maybe not even then. 

"Why!? Why would you go that far!?" It wasn't until it was too late that she began reminiscing on the past "Why is that!? I like you...I love you!!" "ugh... Eh...? Hah? Why do I need to remember this now?"

"Thorn...I love you...Wúqíng-kun...I really love you..." her voice she was burning up her body was hot she could barley stand. Why was it that it felt like the room was trying to choke her smother her to death. 

"What! your crazy...!! I...won't love anyone...!!" That day kept reappearing in her head burning it's self into her so it wouldn't be forgotten. "I love you! Don't throw me away!If I'm without you, I'll be worthless..." "Stop, shut up, shut up!!! So why did I remember it!? I'm...I'm...!!!"

"Wúqíng!? Don't throw  me away! Please stay by my side...please? By my side...by my side!!! Wúqíng-kun, I'll grant you whatever you wish for. So...please don't hate me!!" 

The things this woman was doing to her were horrible and awful things so why was it that her voice alone made her leg unsustainable. Her lower area was craving for her light teasing touch and it repulsed her but did it really. It was like then when she too would...was..."I don't wanna end this! I don't want to!!! Why...why..." She begged and cried eyes full of clear pearls as they cascaded down like a waterfall. It wasn't until she finally realized what she was asked of 'That's it...I know now...she's 'me'...!! She just want to be loved...she just doesn't want to be thrown away...she just loves me so much...and her feelings piled up...and she never notice that she was going insane...!!' 

"Ha...hahaha...hahaha..." she started to laugh she was doing everything that was asked of her. While she sanity was slipping away Arachne disguise it with her lust and craving for sex.  'That day, I was denied love. This time, am I going to deny her? I can't do that, can I? What's out there is 'me'! She's 'me', screaming her lungs out that she wants to be loved!!' "...hahahahahahaha..." 'my heart will never be fulfilled. It's been dried up, and torn apart...how can I be fulfilled...!?' "hehehe...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She was soaking in a clear clean ocean that was made with her body 'Isn't the answer obvious? All I need to do is love myself from back then and now!' " ...ha..." the ocean was crowing bigger as she opened the barley hanging door to get out its creaky voice begged her to stop and think but her body was burning for her touch and endless stabbing love.  
"Wúqíng!? Ha... I love you...you finally made a decision to be near me now...!!! No, that's not right. Wúqíng-kun came back to my side... Isn't that right? That's not a mistake, right? Say that it's not wrong!!! Hey Wúqíng, hey, hey, hey! Wúqíng-kun, come to my side...here... ...Come now!!!" Arachne's voice wasn't oven the slightest bit strain even if she had been yelling more than her dear Wúqíng. Although Wúqíng had to choose between Arachne's love and obsession.

'Choose one of the two? That's impossible. If one was cut off, I can't be satisfied... Yes...that just won't be enough...to moisture my very dry thirst...' "hahaha...how shameful of you. I can't be satisfied enough just by one love. Hey...give me love worth of two people."

"No way...!" Arachne couldn't believe what she was hearing Wúqíng was allowing her to keep her to herself!

"huh? You don't want to? Then I won't choose you. Arachne, pass that over...!" She took the box cutter that was within the tight grip of Arachne's hold. It was what Arachne would have used if she couldn't wait any longer. "I'll die here... And I won't love you. Forever."  
The astonishment in Arachne's eyes was unbelievable her would rather kill herself that deny her precious her wish.  
"hehehe...you wanna be loved, right? You want me, right? If that's the case, then you  should  love me. Me, and me ONLY!!!" She grabbed Arachne face and pressed her hot body on her to deepen their kisses "ha...ha....hey, do you know what today is? Hehehe, it's apparently the day of kisses. Aren't kisses so good? You can directly feel that you're loved... So come on, kiss me please!!" Arachne deepened the kiss as she pried Wúqíngs mouth open wider she couldn't say she wasn't wet she was soaking. She was always the one begging for it well forcing her into it.    
"Hmph...Wúqíng-chan , hmn, nn..." she wanted to feel more of her small body so her hands began to linger. "Wúqíng-kun...!! I'll give you the gift of a kiss to every part of your body..." she began to bite and suck other parts lifting her off the ground the smaller petit girl warped her legs around her waist. Arachne explored lower wondering how far she could go before she begged her to stop so she ripped of the small straps of she dress and started to such on her tiny flowers. She felt her rub against her trying to make friction.  
"Haa...haa... So good... More, satisfy me more" she honey drip voice filled the empty halls. She couldn't take it if she didn't thrust into her she would surely melt.

 

The bed was creaking under the constant moving a drop of saliva rolled down the corner of her plush small rosy lips as she moaned.  
"haa...nn...ah...hmn..."  
"Wúqíng-kun... This part...is so delicious... I'm so happy..." she was opening her small bud trying to force it to bloom the flowers walls only tightened around she experienced tongue. She could feel her begging so Arachne positioned herself she my not have male parts but she new how to bring pleasure to both of them it was no different at all. Since the flower refused to bloom Arachne forced it open with a small finger.   
"more...more... Arachne...it hurts..."   
"I'm sorry, precious...then...how about here...?" She softly then forcefully touched her small breast and buds.     
"nn...!? Ah...aaahh..." she could feel her inside of her. Her insides were being stretched out a and it somehow brought her pleasure and she knew it.  
"hehe, so it feels good? I'm glad... I'll put it in now, because I've loosened here thoroughly... hngh..." Arachne preceded in thrusting roughly into her younger smaller lover.  
"ah...ahhh..."  
"tch..."  
"aahh...."  
"so...tight... Wúqíng...is it good?" Arachne could feel herself forcefully widen her walls to and extreme they and never made love like this before.  
In a whisper breathless moaning voice she commanded "more, satisfy me more...!!"  
"Wúqíng, so hot...!" She could feel her palls tighten her breathless moaning filled the room the bed creaked at the movement as pleasure spread threw Arachne. "it feel so good...!!!"  
She was grasping for breath her body not being able to handle this much love all at once."Wúqíng-kun? I would prefer if you focus on this as well..." Arachne said while playing with her breast and small pink rosy bud.  
"ahh...your...so good... Ah, aaahh..."  
"I really like you Wúqíng... I love you!!!" She started to move faster and harder pulling her lover to face her. Thorn wrapped her arms around her neck and tightened her legs around her waist.  
"I will serve you forever from now..."  
"Ah..."  
"I love you..."  
"ah, no, I'm...cumming..."Arachne quickened her pace grabbing hold of one of her lovers hands she held a fierce grip.  
"ah, aa...Aaaaahhh..."  
"Aaaah..."  
"aaah...ha...ha.... I never knew that being loved is this much...hahaha....AHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Ha... Hey, keep fulfilling me like this forever... Don't leave my side...forever...and ever... I won't forgive you if you get tired of me and throw me away... If you're going to abandon me...take responsibility and kill me...!" Tears rolled down the raven haired girls Snow White face as she realized she had already lost her sanity.

 

She woke up that had happened a few years ago when she was somewhat of a child not that her body figure changed at all she just became more sensitive and prone to illnesses from the lack of the real world and people. Arachne was holding her in a tight embrace their legs tangled and head on her breast this was the usual thing. Nothing had changed since then except she's stopped trying to escape and she was not allowed to leave the room unless given permission to it was a reward to go to the garden outside. She glanced at the black ring on her left ring finger Arachne was right she always gets what she wants.


End file.
